This invention relates to a method of making a decorative laminate. More particularly, this invention relates to an article made from a laminate made according to the method of the invention.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method of making an article of furniture from the decorative laminate.
Particularly in recent times, the art of designing and manufacturing contemporary furniture has recognized furniture as an art form. Thus, a large selection of furniture and accessory pieces made of acrylic, wood, and metal have evolved from new concepts in furniture design which consider the sculptural as well as the functional role of furniture. By way of example, some designers have utilized effectively acrylic materials, either alone or in conjunction with wood and metal, to form unique and often abstract articles of furniture and accessories.
Acrylic materials, both in a clear form and in solid color form, have been available for quite some time. For example, a "PLEXIGLAS" brand acrylic is a cast thermoplastic acrylic resin sheet produced in a number of formulations to provide specific physical properties required for various types of applications. "PLEXIGLAS" is a registered trademark for such acrylic sheets of the Rohm and Haas Company, Philadelphia, Pa. In addition, "LUCITE" acrylic sheets have long been available from E. I. Dupont de Nemours & Co. Both brands of acrylic sheets have found their way into such decorative furniture designs.
However, the completely effective use of acrylic sheets to form durable and decorative surfacing of furniture has been a problem in the art. It is, of course, desirable that articles made from such acrylic sheets have a durable and decorative surfacing and be scratch resistant. In the past, however, acrylic sheets have generally exhibited poor abrasion-resistance and have been difficult to color or to pattern. However, both DuPont and Swedlow, Inc. produce acrylic sheets having abrasion-resistant or super abrasion-resistant qualities. DuPont produces an abrasion-resistant sheet having improved abrasion-resistant qualities for use in applications where optical quality, cleanability and long term retention of properties is important. Thus, "LUCITE SAR" has been developed by DuPont which has a surface comprising a cross-linked polysilicate resin to provide the acrylic sheet with the combination of properties including abrasion resistance, solvent resistance, and weatherability. In addition, DuPont "LUCITE SAR" brand acrylic sheet can be cleaned using conventional glass cleaners and is resistant to many chemicals which attack other commonly used transparent plastic sheets, including acids, bases, hydrocarbons, esters, and alcohols. The Swedlow abrasion resistant sheet is sold under the "ACRIVUE" trademark and is available from Swedlow, Inc., Garden Grove, Calif. To date, it does not appear that such abrasion-resistant acrylics have been used for furniture or furniture accessories. But, in any event, such materials continue to be difficult to color and pattern.
The use of colorful and durable sheets of materials as a surface for various articles of furniture also exists in the prior art. For example, the use of the well known "FORMICA" brand laminate on counter tops is well known. In addition, other similar materials generally of a solid color, or of a marbled decorative pattern because of the nature of the process to form the laminate, have been used as a decorative outer layer for furniture or accessories.
It has, however, remained a problem in the art and, in particular in the art of contemporary furniture design, to produce a colorful, durable, and decorative surfacing for furniture made from acrylic sheets. This problem is largely founded on an inability to pattern the coloring in a contemporaneous fashion and in a manner which is bright, lustrous, and resistant to fading, while at the same time exhibiting colors which are extraordinarily brilliant and exhibit an apparent depth which is attractive to the eye.
The painting of acrylic sheets with an acrylic lacquer is known in the prior art. Where acrylic paints have been applied to the outer surface of the acrylic sheet, such paints have been hand painted and highly rubbed to provide a brilliant, lustrous finish. Such processing, however, is time consuming and expensive. In addition, such articles have suffered from the problem of chipping, peeling and fading.
The back painting of acrylic sheets with an acrylic lacquer is also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,235 to DeWitt discloses an acrylic coating composition for use in back painting impact resistant acrylic sheets for use as signs.
However, none of the approaches to the prior art has been entirely satisfactory in two significant respects. The first relates to the depth, color and brilliance heretofore exhibited by painted acrylic lacquer sheets. The second relates to the ability to form patterns on the acrylic sheet of contemporary design on a selective, non-repetitive basis for use in manufacturing contemporary furniture.
Thus, it is an overall object of this invention to provide a method of making a decorative laminated article suitable for use in making furniture.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an article of furniture made from a decorative laminated article manufactured according to the invention.
It is another object of this invention to provide a surface material for furniture which is bright, lustrous, and resistant to fading and scratching, while at the same time being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfacing material particularly suitable for furniture which permits the use of color of extraordinary brilliance and depth, while at the same time providing the colors with protection from chipping, peeling, and fading.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a durable and decorative surfacing material for furniture which may be bonded to a backing sheet with commonly used adhesive without damage to the surface material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a colorful and durable surfacing material for furniture with a large degree of freedom for the designer in the techniques used to apply the colors and patterns to the surfacing material.
It is still a further overall object of this invention to manufacture a laminate suitable for use in the manufacture of furniture by applying an acrylic paint coating composition in a selected color to at least a portion of a surface of the acrylic composition sheet and applying an acrylic primer coating over at least a portion of the surface of the sheet to which the acrylic paint coating is applied and thereafter laminating the coated surface of the sheet to a backing member to form such a laminate.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed description of the invention which follows.